


Domestic hellhound and banshee

by Klarolinemikaelson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klarolinemikaelson/pseuds/Klarolinemikaelson
Summary: The majority of this is smut. So if that makes you uncomfortable I’m sorry.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Jordan Parrish
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Domestic hellhound and banshee

**Author's Note:**

> The majority of this is smut. So if that makes you uncomfortable I’m sorry.

The sound of water coming from the ensuite bathroom wakes Lydia Martin up. She glances at the clock and it says three am.

She enters the bathroom and smiles at the shadow of her boyfriend of three and a half years Jordan Parrish in the shower. 

Lydia pulls back the shower curtain and sees his back and can tell by him just standing still left hand on the wall in front of him the water hitting him but he doesn't care. That he wasn't at the police station tonight he was the hellhound. Jordan being the hellhound he’s learned to accept it and during the war he learned more about himself but it still affects him even after all these years. She's always trying to help him and her presence does make him more relaxed. She's a banshee and he's a hellhound they are harbingers of death and they love each other.

Lydia lays her head on his back and extends her hand over his shoulder and cups Jordan's cheek. He lays his hand over hers on his cheek. Lydia touching him brings him out of his thoughts.

Jordan turns around to his beautiful girlfriend and smiles down at her. He loves her and he loves that she has decided to join him. Lydia smiles up at him while leaning up to connect her lips with his. As their lips connect her arms wrap around his neck, while he backs them up against the back of the shower. 

His dirty hands lift her up and her legs go around his waist crossed at the back so her feet are draped across his ass. Her lips part and his tongue slides in and she moans at the feel of not only their kissing but she can feel him against her. 

He extends his neck and Lydia peppers his neck with kisses as she is making her way up to his ear her hand is sliding down his abs. While she sucks on his earlobe her hand closes around the tip of him and he moans. 

She gently slides down on him and Jordan lets out a breath, the sight of Lydia always leaves him breathless she always has ever since they met. She is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen and with out being in beacon hills let alone meeting Lydia he wouldn’t know anything about him being a hellhound. 

While Lydia rides him she puts one arm around his neck and plays with the ends of his hair. She has had a bunch of boyfriends and only one was human she loved them all but with Jordan it’s different. 

She doesn’t mind the stone wall against her back she’s felt colder and Jordan always runs a little hot. As Jordan thrusts up one hand is holding Lydia up and the other entangles with her other hand against of the wall. 

Lydia slumps forwards as she has after shocks from her climax she leaves a delicate kiss on his neck. He smiles into her hair.

As they untangle each other Lydia goes to leave the shower and Jordan pulls her back to him. And whispers in her ear. “Join me.”

Lydia smiles back at him cheekily. “Only because I got some of the hellhound soot on me.”

He peppers her neck as she reaches for her body wash. “Allow me.”

Jordan reaches forward and takes the red shower loofah out of his girlfriends hand and and starts at her shoulders. Lydia lays her head back on his shoulders feeling totally relaxed. The feel of the loofah and Jordan’s hands going down her arms makes her hum. She loves his touch on her body.

He squats down and her hands rake his through wet hair while he runs his fingers and the loofah over her thighs. 

When he finishes washing her she reaches for his body wash and squirts some in her hands where as she smells of lavender and rose petals he smells of sandalwood. She lathers up her hands and starts at his shoulders running down his biceps. 

Lydia leans up and pecks him on the lips as her hands rake down his pecks and abs gently cleaning him. 

After they finish washing each other. Jordan picks her up and puts her on the counter while he grabs her towel and pat drys her. As he is coming back up from drying her legs she cups his cheek gently very lovingly. “Feel better?”

He nods as he leaves a peck on her forehead as he picks her up bridal style carrying her back to their bed. She straddles him after he lays down and she leans down her hair falling around them. “I love you.”

He leans up and kisses her. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Jordan Parrish appreciation week. I don’t know how I feel about this fic. It took forever to finish, I do love marrish I’m not really happy with how the smut turned out in this. I’ve debated whether or not to even publish this.


End file.
